<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oneshots by Chiiiiibi_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805033">Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiiiiibi_chan/pseuds/Chiiiiibi_chan'>Chiiiiibi_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oneshots - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Other, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiiiiibi_chan/pseuds/Chiiiiibi_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of oneshots for future stories. Please don't use them, ask me if you want to use one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose and Blood</p><p>I saw them. She had run up to him and flung herself into his arms. He had kissed her, this had probably gone on for a while. It hurt. My heart was gone, I had given it to him, but he had given it to someone else. The hurt didn't last very long though, it was quickly replaced with anger, the thirst for revenge was growing. They even had the nerve to do it in my driveway. She was the girl next door. After an hour or so, I call him, making sure I gave him enough time to get home and get bored enough to pick up the phone. It was around 9 pm.</p><p>"Hey, we haven't had a date in a while. Wanna hang out tomorrow?" I smiled cruelly, trying to make my tone as sincere as possible.</p><p>"Yeah, sure. I will pick you up at seven." short and sweet. No guilt of what he has done whatsoever. He deserves everything coming for him.</p><p>"No, my treat, please." It took no effort to lie to this snake.</p><p>~~time skip~~</p><p>It was pitch blackout. We had met next to a forest around 11 pm. Apart from us, the tree crowded landscape was completely deserted.</p><p>I had set up a table, two chairs, and a small dinner, guaranteeing that there was only one source of light, a small dimly lit candle in the middle of the table. I have always been one for dramatics.</p><p>It started with a normal flirty conversation before I decide that this date is going to take a bit of a twist.</p><p>"I have a confession to make." I take a deep breath, "I have killed someone, and I thought you should know."</p><p>It was out of the blue, so all he did was laugh nervously. It took all of my willpower not to burst out laughing. I copied the serious and regretful face I had seen in that one movie. He gasps, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. He barely manages to stutter out his pathetic:</p><p>"W-wh-WHAT?" I had hit home. He seemed frozen in shock.</p><p>"It was my ex-boyfriend." I pause looking down "it was when he thought-" I pause again, but this time, lifting my head again and looking at him dead into his eyes"-he could cheated on me, without me knowing." I slowly let a psychotic smile creep onto my face. I point at the forest, not breaking eye contact for a single second, before continuing.</p><p>"Right in that forest over there actually."</p><p>I lean forward, taking the candle off the table, and blew it out.</p><p>(424 words)</p><p>/Chiiiiibi-chan</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>from the first paragraph of baby don't cut</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She's only 17, her whole life's ahead of her<br/>She hates school because the people there discredit her<br/>Her boyfriend tries to show her that's not how it seems<br/>But every day she just gets lowered with her self-esteem<br/>He lets her know that every night will have a brighter day</p><p>mille's p.o.v</p><p>I lay awake staring at the message.</p><p>- Don't listen to those naysayers. you don't need them, you are perfect just the way you are. tomorrow will be better. good night :)</p><p>-goodnight <br/>I typed back though my eyes still lingered at the sentence. Tomorrow will be better. I repeated it over and over. Tomorrow will be better. where have heard that before? Isn't that what mom used to say? Tomorrow will be better. <br/>But deep down we all know it won't.</p><p>(time skip to morning)</p><p>I lay in my bed still awake. I looked over at my alarm clock. It was at 1 am. I let out a frustrated sigh. Why can't I be normal? I can't ever get an ounce of sleep. stupid insomnia. </p><p>I sat up and looked down at my feet bored out of my mind. I eventually decided to use the card game Ethan gave it to me for this exact reason. stupid insomnia, making others worry. Ethan always has to look out for me. useless. I always feel like a burden.</p><p>thump.</p><p>my head perked up from my fifth game of solitaire. Guess I wasn't the only one awake at this ungodly hour. my door was always open so I didn't have to worry about creaking doors. I poked my head out. the apartment reeked of alcohol. At first, it was just hushed whispers, then it escalated to high pitched screaming. my parents were arguing again. </p><p>- That USELESS mistake got an F on her test again. Everyone I know looks at me with pity that I got stuck with that brat!</p><p>- Well what do you want me to do about it?</p><p>I didn't need to hear more. I closed my door, tears streaming down my eyes. They argue like this every day. whether it was about my grades or my last panic attack. I fail nearly all of my classes. My depression always drowns out everything except the insults I hear in the morning and replay it for the whole day. Why was I always a burden? </p><p>Tomorrow will be better.<br/>But we all know it won't.</p><p> </p><p>If you have any ideas please you are welcome to tell me. look after yourself.  </p><p>/Chiiiiibi-chan</p><p>:)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>